thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerdy Randall
'Randall Boggs '(∞ - April 1, 2014), mostly known as "Nerdy Randall", is the secondary antagonist of Monsters, Inc. and the supporting protagonist-turned-tertiary antagonist of Monsters University. He is a lizard-like monster with purple skin, a blue tail, three pink antannae that look like a mohawk, two green eyes, four arms and four legs with the ability to blend in areas, making him invisible. He used to wear purple glasses, but got rid of them because they wouldn't turn invisible. Despite his reputation in the monster world, Randall soon became known as the Gaming Family God before being presumably killed by Steve Grim coming into power. He might be out there somewhere. But if he is, he isn't nearly as powerful as he used to be. Personality Nerdy Randall is shy, nervous and well, nerdy. He is very nice compared to his older self who is sneaky, sadistic, jealous and impatient. Nerdy Randall became more confident after he became a god and got the attention he deserved, although he is humble about it because he is not the Randall we know from the original Monsters, Inc. History Nerdy Randall one day appeared into existence alongside Pennis, and for a time the two lived peacefully. They created the universe together, but split it in half and the two essentially shared the universal duties. However, Pennis slowly became jealous because of how much Nerdy Randall's universe's inhabitants were liking and worshipping the lizard. Pennis waged war with Nerdy Randall, and Pennis was banished to the gap between dimensions. This event led to the founding of The Cult of Randall, in circa 18,000 BC. This cult lived in prosperity for many years, but Randall needed a thousand sacrifices each year in order to keep Pennis at bay. This system is what caused Cammy to become immortal, and it also unintentionally created the terrible Mitt Romney. This system went on for 20,000 years, and then, things started to look bad for Randall. On Thanksgiving day of 2013, Bobby was called up to be sacrificed, but resisted it, and intentionally caused the rise of Pennis once again. Pennis wreaked havoc and the Cult of Randall went insane. It was at that point that the Cult of Randall began to doubt Randall's powers. What followed was the assassination of The Robot Dinoasur, and The Smash Mouth Eggs went into hiding, with Jeff abandoning his priest duties. Randall and Randallism as a whole began to weaken even further, and then Steve Grim arrived, claiming to be far more powerful than both Randall and Pennis combined, and promised prosperity for all eternity if he would be elected as the new Gaming Family god. With this, the Cult of Randall disbanded, and Randall lost the remainder of his power on April 1, the day that Steve founded Steveism and came into power as the new Gaming Family god. Randall disappeared into nothingness, as did Pennis. Randall was ejected from the Gaming Family chat room, and since the day that Steve arrived, the Gaming Family has ushered in a glorious age. The Robot Dinoasur was resurrected, the Smash Mouth Eggs reappeared, and everyone now worships Steve Grim the mighty. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale In TGFAWRR (we shall all abbrieviate it to that), Randall is the default and mascot of the game who brings all the characters together in the story mode. His victory theme is the chorus of his character theme IT'S RANDALL MEN. HALLELUJAH. His Rival is Stelios and Mudkeep since they are both competing for the Ultimate Family Mascot. Stage Entrance is Randall Slithering down from heaven in an whizz switching from invisible to non-invisible. His stage hisself is Randall Heaven. Moveset Moveset by Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Randall throws a punch with his lower left hand, then an uppercut with his lower right, and then a downwards hammerfist with both of his upper hands. 1%, 3%, 6%. 10% total. Side Tilt - Randall throws a powerful hook with his two right arms, which glow with Randallist power. 8%. Up Tilt - Randall thrusts his head upwards, with the appendages on his head sharpening into spikes. Slight ending lag. 11%. Down Tilt - Randall stomps the ground strongly with all of his left feet, and then all his right feet. First hit 11%, second hit 14%, total 25%, although both hits have strong enough knockback to make them unlikely to both connect. Dash Attack - Randall thrusts his face forward, then falls down and rights himself. High knockback for a dash attack in the first few frames. 14% clean, 8% late. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Randall punches, lunging forward with all 4 of his fists engulfed in Randallist power. This move has great reach, but is somewhat slow to start up. 18%. Up Smash - Randall holds his arms up, unleashing an explosion of Randallist power above him. Has pitifully slow startup, but fantastic knockback and covers a wide area above him. 22%. Down Smash - Randall spins his body around 360 degrees quickly, with his tail coated in Randallist power all the while. 14%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Randall punches with all 8 of his fists on both sides in very quick succession. Each hit does 1% damage. Forward Aerial - Randall chops downwards with his hand, coated in Randallist power. 9%. Back Aerial - Randall quickly turns around, slamming his fists together behind him, causing a Randallist explosion. A large bit of startup, but great power. 20%. Up Aerial - Randall quickly bites the area above him. 9%. Down Aerial - Randall drills downward with his tail, which is coated in Randallist power. Hits 7 times. First hit 5%, hits 2-6 1%, seventh hit 7% for a total of 17%. Grab Attacks Grab - Randall grabs with his upper two hands. Pummel - Randall blasts Randallist power into his enemy with his lower two hands. An average-speed pummel. 2%. Forward Throw - Randall swings the enemy back and forth a few times and then throws them forwards. 11%. Back Throw - Randall sets the enemy behind him, then blasts them with a powerful burst of Randallist power. 15%. Up Throw - Randall holds enemies up in his hands, then unleashes an explosion of Randallist power to launch them upwards. 14%. Down Throw - Randall throws his enemy to the ground, stomping on them with all 8 feet, engulfed in Randallist power. 8 hits, which all do 1%, except for the last one, which deals 3%, resulting in a total of 10%. damage. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Randall releases bursts Randallist energy on both sides of him slowly as he gets up. 10%. Ledge Attack - Randall climbs up, uppercutting with his right fists. 8%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Cupcake - Randall pulls a cupcake from out of nowhere and throws it forward. It can be charged, and charging it (which takes one second) will cover the cupcake in Randallist power. 7% uncharged, 10% half charged, 14% fully charged. Side Special - Wave of Judgement - Randall sends out a wave of Randallist energy, which can be charged. Charging it increases its size, speed, damage, and distance traveled. Charging takes two seconds. Dealing 10% damage to the wave will cause it to disappear. The wave deals 5% uncharged, 11% half charged, and 17% fully charged. All waves have low set knockback. Up Special - Randallport - Randall disappears, then reappears farther from where he disappeared. The location he appears in can be controlled with the directional buttons. This move does no damage. Down Special - Chameleon Sneak - Randall disappears, leaving only a faint outline of himself and slightly warping whatever is behind him. He can then move freely as long as Down Special is held, for up to 3 seconds. After 3 seconds or when Down Special is released, Randall reappears with a burst of Randallist energy which deals 17%. However, after using this move, Randall can not use it again for 10 seconds. In addition, he takes double damage while it is in use. Final Smash - The Scream Extractor - Randall leaps into the air, saying "Say hello to the Scream Extractor!" and sends down the Scream Extractor from the heavens, which fires out a wavy, erratic beam of Randallist energy. The beam can be moved back and forth quickly with the directional buttons. If an opponent is hit by the beam, it traps them, and if every hit connects, it deals 100% damage. The last hit deals heavy knockback. Animations Stage Entrance - Nerdy Randall slithers from the heavens, with a beam of Randallist light accompanying him. He then trips and lands on the stage, then stands up and timidly adjusts his glasses. Up Taunt - Randall proudly holds up a Roar Omega Roar banner briefly, but then nervously puts it away. Left Taunt - Randall's entire body glows with Randallist power, which then bursts and flickers away in a flash of light as he pumps all of his fists while leaning backwards slightly. Right Taunt - Randall takes off his glasses, throws them upwards, turns invisible, and then lets them land on his face again while still invisible. He then becomes visible again. Down Taunt - Randall throws his head back and laughs heartily, then adjusts his glasses after. Idle 1 - Randall menacingly leans forward, baring his teeth, and then smirks before returning to his neutral position. Idle 2 - Randall adjust his glasses, pushing them up with his finger. Palette Swaps Default - Randall has a mostly purple body, fading to blue at his tail, green eyes, and darker purple glasses. Red - Randall has a mostly red body, fading into white at his tail, pink eyes, and white glasses. Blue - Randall has a mostly blue body, fading to navy at his tail, yellow eyes, and golden glasses. Green - Randall has a mostly green body, fading to lime green at his tail, brown eyes, and black glasses. Other 1 - Randall has a mostly white body, fading to black at his tail, red eyes, and black glasses. Other 2 - Randall has a mostly black body, fading to maroon at his tail, white eyes, and black glasses. Unlockable - Heart Randall - Randall has a white body, including his tail, with a pink heart pattern all over his body, green eyes, and no glasses. Any animations where he interacts with his glasses are replaced with new ones. Role in the Gaming Family Nerdy Randall, alongside Mudkeep, was one of the main mascots of the Gaming Family, in fact, he was their god. Praying to him is very important or else you'll be sent to the depths of Hell itself. He's been a god ever since the second Monsters University trailer was posted and he made THAT face, which received near universal acclaim. He founded a church called the Cult of Randall, with the Robot Dinoasur being the priest after Wily died. Despite the church having many visitors, Nerdy Randall only has eight hardcore worshippers, but like he says "quality over quantity". He brings all of the amazing stuff that the Family has and looks over them via Scare Floor F. He is also able to get rid of non-believers instantly, so he is widely respected by everyone, even if it's by force. Trivia *Nerdy Randall is only the name that the Family gave him; in Monsters University, he is called "Randy". *Nerdy Randall is also worshipped by The Robot Dinoasur, but it is not considered a Randallist due to not being an actual Family member, so he hired it as the priest of the Nerdy Randall church. He is paid $100 per hour. *He also has a Skype account. If you wish to communicate with our Lord, add "nerdyrandall" on Skype. *He's from everywhere except the United States of America. *He provides his fellow subjects and the members of the Family with his "Facts of the Day" daily (they can be found on the main page). *Nerdy Randall is the incarnation of Nicolas Cage. *He Lives in the Arctic Circle. *He's allergic to the color yellow. *He has defeated Clear Vice Dragon 2,319 times. Nerdy Randall's Previous Facts of the Day Nerdy Randall's favourite food is potatoes. -July 6, 2013 Nerdy Randall has prevented Homestucks from entering the lobby. -July 7, 2013 Nerdy Randall is the creator of the Microwave Man -July 8, 2013 Nerdy Randall enjoys long walks on volcarones (which he created) -July 9, 2013 Nerdy Randall has a robot dinoasur, which he co-created and stole from Dr. Wahwee. -July 10, 2013 Nerdy Randall represented Tonga in the 2003 Rugby World Cup Team -July 11, 2013 Nerdy Randall was the one who convinced Capcom to make Mega Man 9. - Some Date Maveh Pat Chose Nerdy Randall is actually number 1 in Max's Top 673 Pokémon. - July 21st, 2013 Nerdy Randall actually cosplayed as R- Andy for the Toy Story Takeover. -July 25, 2013 Gallery Dsafasf.PNG Randall boggs university rendered by alerkina2-d649h66.png Nerdy Randall Heaven.png A gif.gif Screen_shot_2013-07-07_at_23.34.56.png|A sexy profile of Nerdy Randall fish. Screen_shot_2013-07-07_at_23.34.16.png|A nude portrait of Nerdy Randall Fish by Sokemon210Master. Screen_shot_2013-07-12_at_21.16.24.png|Stiliose's Nerdy Randall "Judgement" avatar. Randall.png|Randy's sciree Darker Regular Randall alternate costume. Screen_shot_2013-12-31_at_03.26.03.png|TheGamingFulham FC Randall_s_hearts_by_hexxus_toxiclover-d6aithw.jpg|Heart Randall Alternate. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:The Cult of Randall Category:Sex Gods Category:Powerful Beings Category:WTF Category:Policy Category:Members Category:People who are so amazing that it really, truly amazes me that the Earth and a sizable portion of the moon have not been devoured by the intense level of glory they emit Category:Characters Category:Shy People Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Poop Rats